


Digimon Challenges

by Dinokingmax82



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Frontier, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinokingmax82/pseuds/Dinokingmax82
Summary: digimon challenges I thought with my head





	Digimon Challenges

Davis went to the Digital World Before he went with Kari and TK. He was a Tamer that have four Partners Lunamon, Veemon, Dorumon and BlackGatomon. He is Takato Matsuki, Takuya, and Marcus Damon’s Cousin after the incident with Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Davis’s Title is the Victory and Miracles Prince  
It is Digimon Crossover with Digimon Adventures 02/Tamers/Frontier/Data Squad  
Smart Davis  
Rated M for lemon  
here is the order with Davis Motomiya  
Digimon Tamers  
Digimon Frontier  
Digimon Data Squad  
Davis/6-girl harem  
Veemon/7-girl harem  
Chibomon – Demiveemon – Veemon – ExVeemon – AeroVeedramon – UlforceVeedramon (Biomegre) – UlforceVeedramon X/UlforceVeedramon Future Mode  
Moonmon – Lunamon – Lekismon – Crescemon – Dianamon  
YukimiBotamon – Nyaromon – BlackSalamon – BlackGatomon – LadyDevimon – Lillithmon  
Dodomon - Dorimon - Dorumon - Dorugamon - DoruGreymon - Alphamon  
DNA Partners: Ken and Kari Kamiya  
Armor Digievolution  
(Veemon Combine with Golden Digiegg of Miracles and Biomegre) Magnamon – Magnamon X  
DNA Digievolution:  
LadyDevimon + Angewomon = Mastemon  
ExVeemon + Stingmon = Paildramon  
Biomegre:  
Paildramon Double Biomegre with Davis and Ken to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode – Imperialdramon Fighter Mode/Imperialdramon Paladin Mode  
Gatomon Biomegre with Kari to Ophanimon  
Veemon Biomegre with Davis Motomiya to UlforceVeedramon – UlforceVeedramon X/UlforceVeedramon Future Mode  
Guilmon Biomegre with Takato Matsuki to Gallantmon – Gallantmon X/Gallantmon Crimson Mode/Gallantmon Chaos Mode  
Renamon Biomegre with Rika Nonaka to Sakuyamon – Maid Mode Sakuyamon  
Terriermon Biomegre with Henry to MegaGargomon  
Agumon Biomegre with Tai Kamiya to VictoryGreymon  
Gabumon Biomegre with Matt to ZeedGarurumon  
Wormmon Biomegre with Ken to GrandisKuwagamon  
Relationships (Boyfriend and Girlfriend):  
Davis Motomiya x Kari Kamiya x Sora Takenouchi x Mimi Tachikawa x Rika Nonaka x Zoe Orimoto x Yoshino Fujeda  
Veemon x Lunamon x BlackGatomon x Gatomon x Biyomon x Palmon x Renamon x Ranamon x Lalamon  
Takato Matsuki x Jeri Katou  
Henry Wong x Alice McCoy  
Tai Kamiya x Meiko Mochizuki  
Matt Ishida x Jun Motomiya  
Cody x OC (partner with Mervamon)  
TK x Catherine Deneuve  
Ken Ichijouji x Yolei Inoue  
Takuya x Ophanimon  
Marcus Damon x Miki x Megumi  
Keenan x Kristy  
Agumon (Data Squad) x Rhythm  
Thomas x Nanami


End file.
